The Hunt Begins
by carriemarie78
Summary: When Elliot is gone will Olivia be able to face someone terrible from her past, and the daughter that has been taking the pain from this man for the past twelve years. Will she forgive her mother. Future E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's POV **

I sigh looking up from my paperwork seeing officers and detectives working and talking at the coffee machine. I look down. I hated that Elliot was gone I don't like my job as much as I did before. I don't have his face to cheer her up on early mornings or to help me through the tough cases. I have to do all of that on my own now, and I am truly alone now. I look down to my work seeing Amaro come back from the bathroom. Amaro is a great detective and a good partner, but he is no Elliot. Rollins is a good detective also, but Elliot knew me outside of the job and thats what made it so special. I look at his empty desk. Cragen wants me to let someone sit there, but not just yet I can't help but hope he will come back.

"I grabbed you a coffee." Amaro says handing me a coffee. I smile at him. I know he knows I have nothing against him. It is just something I have to get over.  
"Thank you." I say putting it down and looking back to my work. I shake my head of any thoughts of him and focus myself.

**Narrator's POV **

She walks into the elevator never lifting her eyes of the ground scared he would be there staring straight at her. She went to the third floor of the building knowing that she had to be saved, be helped. She bit her lips as people got in and out of the elevator some staring at her because of the way she looked. She had on ripped sweat pants and a ripped and dirty T-shirt. She had dirt all over her and in her hair. He hair was curly and brown pulled up into a messy bun. Her eyes were hidden by the dirt that surrounded them. She looked so sick. She was 5'7 and 120 Ibs. She had an athletic built, but was still very weak.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped slowly out as people rushed past her like she was invisible. A few feet ahead she saw a huge office full of officers and detectives. She walked slowly wrapping her arms around her self as she walked. She walked in seeing a woman sitting at her desk looking down. She was the only person that she saw that she really wanted to speak to at that moment. Olivia looked up from her paperwork to see a girl staring at her in raggedy clothing and her arms wrapped across her body she could tell she was a victim. She was about to step forward when Amaro stood and went over to her.

"Hi! My name is Detective Nick Amaro. Can I help you?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder. The girl quickly stepped away from him with fear on her face. Olivia stood seeing this and went over looking to Amaro and he left.

"Hi sweetie my name is detective Olivia Benson. Can I help you?" she said not touching her scared that she may get scared again. The girl merely nodded and Olivia directed her to the interrogation room where it would be quiet.

Olivia grabbed a pad and pen and sat in front of the girl. "So can you tell me your name?" Olivia said hoping that the girl would open up.

The girl looked up. "Lilly." She said barely above a whisper like if she said it louder she would have gotten in trouble.

"Can you tell me your last name?"

The girl thought for a moment then looked up. "White.." she said looking down filled Olivia. Remembering when Richard Whit had stalked her almost thirteen years ago and never got sentenced to jail for the crimes he committed. Olivia sighed knowing that White couldn't have a daughter because the girl looked around sixteen.

"Can you tell me your age sweetie?" Olivia started again.

"I'm fifteen." she said shyly not even lifting her head to look at Olivia that time. Olivia took a deep breath.

"Now where are your parents sweetie?" Olivia said hoping that maybe they were at work and she had someone to go home to at night to make her feel batter about whatever happened.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders not wanting to speak of her family they were the ones that hurt her. she didn't have a family with live only a family filled with hatred.

"What do you mean sweetie you have to know?" Olivia said confused thinking maybe she was homeless of in foster care.

"Richard says he is my daddy but he doesn't treat me like he is." Lilly finally said looking up to Olivia then back down again. Olivia's throat had a lump in it knowing she meant Richard White. She felt panic overcome her remembering how he stalked her and how when he went free she was in total fear for months.

"Why are you here Lilly?" Olivia asked hoping that maybe she was only lost and she was talking about another Richard.

"I got away from him.." She said with tears stinging her brown eyes with a hint of green. "He was gone and I found a way out." She continued looking up at Olivia.

"Where were you sweetie?" Olivia asked hoping not to get a terrible answer.

"In the bomb shelter in his back yard." Lilly said tears falling from her eyes. The lump in Olivia's throat got larger as she thought of this innocent girl locked in a bomb shelter by that terrible man.

"How long?" Olivia could only manage to get out of her mouth.

"He adopted me twelve years ago and locked me up in the bomb shelter when I was thirteen." She said wiping her tears.

"What about your mother?" Olivia said not knowing what else she could possibly ask.

Lilly sighed and looked up at Olivia. "I'm looking at her."

**Heyyyy guysss so I wanted to write a new story and stuff soo here it is and Richard white is from the episode "stalked" from season one and there are a lot of twists and turns so stay tuned in! And follow me on twitter MarieSVU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV**  
Olivia stared at Lilly in complete shock. Did she hear her right that she was saying the she herself was Lilly's mother. Lilly stared and her with terrified eyes scared that Olivia would make her leave and tell her that she hated her just like Richard said she did her whole life.

"I shouldn't have came!" Lilly says quickly running to the door and opening it. Olivia pulls herself back to reality and grabs the girl before she can leave.

"Who told you?" Olivia said almost coldly. Lilly pulled away from her.

"Richard said you hated me and thats why he hated me too and I guess he was right!" Lilly yelled running out of the room and to the elevators. Olivia ran after her realizing what she had just done.

"Lilly please wait!" Olivia screamed. It was too pate she looked around and the girl was gone. Olivia sighed rubbing her forehead. Cragen sent cops everywhere looking for this girl, but she was no where to be found. They tried to get a warrant for the White home, but the judge said there was no proof that the girl was actually there.

"Olivia maybe it was just a prank played on you!" Cragen said to her as she sit at her desk not eating. That was what she told herself from then on that it was just a prank,but deep down she knew that something was wrong.

**6 months later**

Olivia sat at her desk and stared once more at her paperwork smiling. She wanted to so badly get away from work. She had a date that night with a man she met at the bar the night after 'Lilly' left. Olivia was drinking and he was there for her and they have been with each other ever since. He helped her see that it was all a prank. Yes she did have a daughter sixteen years ago, but she was in a good home and Olivia made sure of that. She stood up finishing her last papers and bringing them into Cragen.

"Have a good weekend Olivia. Take a break if you would like you have been working to hard I will call you if I need you." Normally Olivia would object,but she wasn't alone anymore she had Phil the man that loved her and she loved him.

"See you Monday then!" She said exiting the office and grabbing her things. Once she got to her car she called Phil.

"Hey." He said coldly.

"Hey. Are we still on for tonight?" She said worried by the way his voice sounded.

"Look Olivia I don't want to date you anymore. You always talk about your partner and I think you will be better off with him so I am sorry but I can't see you anymore." Before Olivia could object the dial tone went off meaning he had hung up. She threw her phone down and all she could do is cry.

She hated when she lost a man who she thought she could be happy with, but she knew the only man she needed was Elliot and he is gone. Olivia thinks about going back inside to work, but she doesn't have anything to go back in for. She then drives around there was nothing to do but drive she had nothing no one why should she go home to.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter and comment if you want elliot to come back sooner later or not at all thankksss and maybe Lilly will come back or was it all really a prank follow meee on twitter MarieSVU**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

Ever since I left that precinct I didn't step a foot close to that house I didn't want to risk going to the police again. I knew Olivia would hate me. I don't even know why I tried to go and see if she loved me if she could save me, and now I saved myself. At first it hurt really bad thinking about what happened, but after a while all I thought about was my freedom I have from Richard. I met other street kids, but my best friend out here is Tim. He is only a year older than me, but he looks like he could be twenty five. He helped me out of everything and hasn't left my side yet.

"Hey Lilly when are you gonna come with me to steal some hotdogs?" Tim said. I smile up at him he is so beautiful, so perfect.

" I will come as soon as you want me to." I say. I wish he only knew how I felt about him, but I don't want to risk anything over it.

Tim pats a spot next to him on the park bench. I love central park, for it has been my home for six months. Tim smiled and me and held me close knowing that I was freezing. I felt so happy around him, so safe.

" lets go steal some food!" I state standing feeling myself begin to blush. I really liked Tim, for he was the first person to show me kindness the first night on the streets like it was only yesterday.

_ I walk slowly into the park with tears still in my eyes. I look at all the people without homes realizing I was now one of them. They all gave me terrible looks like they were planning to hurt me. I finally got out of sight of most of them and sat on the bench sobbing._

_ "Now why is a pretty girl like you so sad?" Tim said sitting beside me. I quickly wiped my tears realizing how beautiful he was._

_ "Nothing important." I say hoping that I won't need to talk about Olivia anymore. _

_ "Well if it suddenly becomes important I would like to hear about it!" He says smiling at me. I merely smile back._

_ I looked into his blue eyes and thats when I fell in love with him._

"Hey are we going to get some food or not?" Tim said to me. I look and see him looking at me impatiently.

"Sorry I was just thinking lets go!"

Elliot's POV

I walk away from the car as Eli waves at me through the window. I loved being able to see my son every other weekend. He loved the park and so did I. The park reminds me of Olivia, and how she always came here to relieve her stress. I sigh remembering her. I wish I told her how I felt about her before I left, but I didn't have to strength to do it what is she didn't feel the same and that would have ruined our relationship for good. When she called me all those times it took all the will I had to not answer, and thats why I gave her the necklace so she would know I still cared so much for her.

Narrator's POV

Lilly smiled at Tim as they snuck up behind the unknowing vender. Tim grabbed four hotdogs and tossed two of them to Lilly. They took off running and laughing as they heard the vender behind them. Lilly looked over to Tim. He looked back at her smiling which made her blush.

They both turned back to see the vender stopped and was yelling while shaking his fist. Lilly was about to turn back around when she ran into someone who caught her right before she hit the ground.

"I am so sorry! I should watch where I am going!" She said. She then looked at the man who had beautiful blue froze knowing who he was. Elliot Stabler she knew exactly who he was.

" It is fine!" He said barely giving notice to the terror on her face.

Olivia froze when he say him talking to some girl. She held her breath. Was it really Elliot or was she going crazy. Olivia took the chance walking closer right behind the girl.

" El?" She said softly. Elliot looked up at her in shock.

"Liv?" He said seeing his love standing so close to him after so long. Lilly turned then to see who it was Elliot was staring at with so much love and froze like a statue. Olivia didn't take her eyes off Elliot though.

Tim stared at Lilly who seemed to be completely out of it. He saw the vender coming over to them and her grabbed her shoulder. "Lilly we have to go!" Thats when Olivia stared at her and she knew she had to run. Lilly grabbed Tim's hand and ran.

When Olivia saw her take off she looked at Elliot and began to follow Lilly. Elliot remembered that look that showed the fear and determination that Olivia had. He chased after the girl, and being faster he passed Olivia. Lilly turned to see Elliot pass Olivia by and he was right behind them. Lilly pulled Tim harder making him run faster.

Tim looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She knew what she had to do to save him and maybe herself. Lilly looked at him with tears in her eyes and he stared back at her. She pushed him away running to the right leaving him the run straight. "Run Tim!" She yelled feeling sadness fill her heart.

Elliot saw the girl push the boy and didn't know who to chase, but quickly saw something in the girl that made him follow her. Elliot ran faster seeing that she was picking up speed. His heart raced and remembered the old times chasing perps with Olivia right behind him. He turned to see Olivia running right behind him, and her face more determined than ever before to catch this girl. That made him run faster after her knowing that she was slowing from weakness. Olivia's heart pounded seeing Elliot get closer and closer to the girl hoping that she doesn't get away again.

_**Hayyy I just saw season 14 premier and I can't be happier agghhh soo I had to write this chapter hope you like it and comment on who you think Lilly will turn out to be I mean will she like Olivia? How is Elliot involved in this? Please reviewww thannks and follow me on twitter MarieSVU**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly's POV **

I ran as hard as I could. My heart practically exploded in my chest as I heard the steps come closer behind me. I took a sharp turn left but he quickly imitated it I know he was going to catch me soon. I felt my ankle roll as I stepped on one of the huge rocks in the grass. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. This was it. I prepared myself for heart break once again.

**Olivia's POV **

Lilly took a sharp turn and Elliot quickly imitated with me right behind. I saw her begin to slow I was finally going to get answers. I then heard her scream of pain and my heart stopped. That was the worst thing I could ever hear. It practically broke my heart in two.

I ran up behind Elliot and saw Lilly holding her ankle trying to hide her tears from me.

"Here sweetie let me help you." Elliot said helping the girl up standing on her bad side helping her hop over the the bench nearby. As soon as he sat her down he came over to me with a confused look.

"Liv what the hell! Who is she?" He said and it made anger fill me.

"Elliot if you were there for me you would know now wouldn't you!" I see the hurt on his face and immediately regret it.

"She came in about six months ago and said she was my.. Daughter." Elliot's eyes widened and I knew he would ask me about what exactly happened later on.

"Why is she here? Homeless?" Elliot questioned. I felt guilt overwhelm me.

"She told me she was my daughter and I couldn't speak and she ran put saying that I didn't love her..." I began to sob remembering the girl when she needed her and she just let her leave.

"Cragen said it was probably just a sick joke." Elliot sighed and pulled me close to him.

"Talk to her I will pull my car over by the entrance. Take your time." He said smiling at me and walking away. I look over to Lilly who is looking down at her hands and wiping her tears. I fell pain and remorse for the young girl. I take a deep breath knowing that it could still be a cruel joke that she is trying to cover up. I walk over to the bench knowing I have to know her true intentions.

**Narrator's POV **

Olivia sat beside Lilly on the bench but Lilly didn't dare lift her head. She knew to well that it would only make her more upset to see Olivia's face. "Lilly?" Olivia questioned her trying to get her to look at her so she could see her face, so she could see if she was lying or not.

"What?" She said coldly immediately regretting it feeling guilt fill her and she looked up at Olivia and tears fell faster. Seeing her mother looking at her made her want to cry forever knowing that she would probably never love her.

"I'm going to leave." She said trying to stand but cringing in pain even putting a little weight on her ankle.

"You should probably rest!" Olivia said quickly grabbing Lilly's arms not wanting her to leave. Lilly felt warmth fill her body feeling her mother's touch.

"No I can't do this again. I got hurt last time I just can't." Lilly said trying to pull away. Olivia kept a strong hold on Lilly's arms.

"When you came in last time were you telling me the truth!" Olivia said without thinking. Lilly tensed up and looked into Olivia's caring eyes. She saw that Olivia did love her but she was scared of getting hurt just like she was.

"I was born October 9th 1996. My mother was Olivia Serena Benson." She said looking into Olivia's eyes with tears falling.

"I promise I'm not lying! Please I just need help!" Lilly said with tears falling faster now. Olivia's eyes filled with her own tears. She could fell her maternal instincts setting in. She knew Lilly was her child she could feel it. Olivia slowly cupped Lilly's face and cleaned the tears from Lilly's face with her thumb.

"Ohh sweetie I am so sorry!" Olivia said feeling the guilt overcome her quickly remembering how coldly she acted towards Lilly six months ago. Then she remembered the things she said Richard did to her. The made her fill with anger.

"Lilly?" Olivia said seeing Lilly was looking away from her now. Olivia was caught off guard when Lilly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"I missed you!" Lilly said sobbing into Olivia's shirt. Olivia smiled and rubbed Lilly's back.

"I missed you too baby girl. More than you will ever know." Olivia sobbed feeling the warmth that she had always wanted. The warmth of her daughter.


End file.
